


Love You, Daddies

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you daddies! Happy father’s day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Daddies

Kurt is halfway between asleep and awake when he has the sudden feeling of being watched. He tunes it out, burying his face in his pillow, but the inkling persists until Kurt cracks open his eyes and sees half of a face peaking up at him over the bedside.

"Daisy, sweetheart, what’s wrong?" Kurt lifts up on his arm, rubbing at his eyes and peeking at the clock on his nightstand. Just a little past seven in the morning.

She doesn’t say anything, blinking, and then pushes a folded piece of construction paper across the sheets towards Kurt. He shifts and Blaine groans from behind him; Kurt smiles as his husband nuzzles against his shoulder and loops his arm more tightly around Kurt’s waist.

"What’s this?" Kurt asks, taking it and opening it. It has a huge heart drawn on it with a very deliberate, and somewhat backwards, sentence written within it.

"Blaine." Kurt nudges his arm backwards and Blaine grunts. " _Blaine._ ”

"Sunday. Sleeping."

Kurt looks at Daisy, who is resting her chin on the edge of the bed and smiling shyly.

"Blaine, Daisy made us something."

When Blaine’s head appears over Kurt’s shoulder, his eyes are still closed and his hair is sticking up in every direction. Daisy giggles.

"Hmm?" He cracks open an eye and Kurt holds up the piece of paper. Blaine’s mouth spreads into a happy, sleepy smile.

"Come ‘ere, munchkin." Blaine is reaching over Kurt and Kurt laughs, reaching as well until their daughter is caught in their arms and tugged in between them.

"But what about breakfast?" She asks in a whisper as they form a cocoon around her.

"Let’s sleep a little longer, sweetie. Breakfast soon." Kurt kisses her hair and she snuggles between their bodies, back curved to Kurt’s chest and forehead wresting on Blaine’s.

"Love you, daddies," she yawns, and Blaine smiles at her, before looking up at Kurt.

"We love you, too, Daisy."

 _I love you daddies! Happy father’s day!_  
❤  _Daisy_


End file.
